As is known per se, an aircraft turbojet engine nacelle comprises an upstream part commonly known as the “air intake”, followed by a central part and a downstream part.
The downstream part envelops the engine part of the turbojet, the central part envelops the fan of this turbojet, and the air intake channels external air toward the fan then toward the engine.
Certain maintenance operations, such as checking the state of the fan blades, require an operator to enter the air intake.
Such entry is tricky, firstly, because it is performed in a region that is not flat and in which the operator may have difficulty in keeping his balance, and also because it may, under the weight of the operator, lead to damage to certain sensitive components positioned inside the air intake, such as acoustic absorption panels.